You're My Hero
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: After the Resistance won against the war, Sonic settled down to have his own thing but Amy was still worried about what he went through for the past six months.


**Last year when playing Sonic Forces, I thought of myself of what really happened to Sonic when he was captured and held prison for 6 months. What really happened? How did he survive? How was he able to stay alive without starving or thirsty? Was he tortured? We don't know.**

 **Sonic and Amy belongs to (c) SEGA.**

* * *

Sonic and the Resistance have won the war and Eggman was defeated once again. But unfortunately there was some work to do that Eggman's army caused for the past 6 months. Our blue hero came back from his runs but he felt exhausted and dizzy for not having any real food for the past six months. He's just glad he survived from his prison on that Death Egg for months. Right now he was heading home to have some real food.

"Well, glad that we won again" Sonic said to himself and opens the fridge.

"SONIC!" A familiar angry yell was heard in the kitchen.

"AAAHHH!" Sonic jumped up, "Ames, have you heard of privacy?"

"Sorry but I was getting worried about you all day! Look at you! You're thin and skinny!" The pink female points at his almost visible ribs poking through his flesh.

"Yeah. All that food at Death Egg had no protein" Sonic groans.

"Oh, I feel so guilty that your friends and I did not know that you were alive. I never give up on you, Sonic. I always had this feeling you were really alive but I did not know where you were this whole time. I don't think I'm worthy of a hero to you!" Amy cried with a lot of tears coming out.

Sonic saw her tears and decided to comfort her. He did something he never usually do, he gave Amy a warm hug, "Don't say that, Amy. You're worthy being in the team" Sonic said.

"But still, in the past I'm always captured so many times and now this is your second time you've been captured. Prison Island and now the Death Egg. Do you know how it feels to be a…dude in distress?" Amy cries on his chest.

"It feels really bad" Sonic whispered, stroking her quills.

"And now look at what happened to you. You've been tortured for too long" Amy sobs, "It still feels like it's my fault that I wasn't there for you"

"It's not your fault, Ames. Nobody is perfect" Sonic said.

"But you were this close to be dead for real. That jackal almost killed you. My life wouldn't make any sense without you. You made Tails and everyone so worried" Amy said, so emotionally hurt to see Sonic so thin and skinny.

"But the rookie saved me. Amy I know you're upset and I hate to see the one girl I saved from Metal Sonic so sad" Sonic lifted her chin up to make her look at him.

"And you know I hate to see my only true hero living in a nightmare" Amy said.

"Oh Ames" Sonic hugs her again.

"Don't ever do something stupid without a sidekick, Sonic. You know a hero can't always do everything on his own" Amy hugs him.

"I know. I should've taken Tails or Knuckles or you" Sonic said.

"If you were really dead for real I would hate to see you be replaced by Shadow" Amy said with innocent eyes.

"Especially his dark nature. Now let's have some food. Then we continue our talk" Sonic changed the subject.

"I cooked steak for you, Sonic. You need meat in your bones. I hate to see your body become….yeesh…skeletal form" Amy shivered.

"Okay" Sonic said, "You have no idea how long my stomach and my hunger have been in prison with me. It's dying for food"

"Then let me set them both free" Amy said, handing a plate full of steak to him, "If you eat like a pig, I won't stop you"

But Sonic just casually uses a fork and knife for the steak and ate it slowly.

"Well, that was new. You usually eat chili dogs like an animal" Amy said.

"But now I'm not in the mood to eat fast" Sonic said.

"I thought you hate the word slow" Amy smirked.

"When it comes to running, yes" Sonic said while eating.

"Same old Sonic. What am I gonna do with you?" Amy smiled.

"Hugging me like crazy?" Sonic joked.

"Maybe" Amy giggled.

 **x**

After dinner, Sonic felt so much better and the two hedgehogs laid on the roof looking at the stars, "Is your stomach full, Sonikku?" Amy asked.

"Yup and thanks, Amy" Sonic said.

"Anything for my hero" Amy said.

"Man, I have forgotten what real food was like. That fake Zavok gave me the worst food ever" Sonic shuddered.

"I can imagine that. But I'm glad your spirit was not broken" Amy said.

"I thought about you guys every day and I'm glad I'm with one of them right now" Sonic said.

"I thought you would feel angry that we didn't come to save you 6 months ago. The rookie did" Amy sighs.

"Amy, I believed in you all that could handle the situation without me. Shadow held a grudge against G.U.N for killing Maria" Sonic said.

"But this is different. We were all hopeless without a true hero to stop Eggman from destroying the world. That's why it took us six months to fight back but all our army was failing. Until the rookie was the only survivor to help us find you" Amy said with tears in her eyes, "We're not fast like you, Sonic. But we all have different traits of being a hero"

"Amy, I'm here now. And it all changed when I was rescued. We made it all go from 99 to 1. And Infinite is dead now and that Phantom Ruby is destroyed" Sonic said.

"But what if something far worse happens again in the future? You know I'm scared to lose you. You don't feel scared whenever you're in battle" Amy said.

"I do but showing fear in battle could cause you to drop your guard" Sonic said.  
Amy placed her hand on his cheek, "That's why I wanted to be like you, Sonic. So I won't become a damsel in distress again"

"Hey, sometimes I'm a dude in distress but I know you would come and rescue me. How many times have you saved my butt from danger?" Sonic asked.

"A lot" Amy said.

"You see? Sometimes I think you're my hero. It's like they always say, girls mature faster than boys" Sonic said.

"Oh Sonikku" Amy nuzzled his chest.

Sonic felt his heart beat when Amy put her head on his chest, "If you hear my heartbeat, pretend its beating for heroism" Sonic chuckled nervously.

"I heard it, Sonic. Be honest, you're not angry at me for all the times I've chased you in the past?" Amy asked.

"Well…..maybe a little but I was an immature boy in the past" Sonic said with a nervous smile.

"So was I" Amy said and they looked up in the night sky.

"And still, I chose you as my only number one fan because you are not like those other fan girls that don't know who I really am as a mobian" Sonic said.

"We're all people no matter what people we are" Amy said.

"Mmmhmmm" Sonic said, but Amy made him look at her, "What? Can't get enough of my sexy looks?" He smirked.

"No but you deserve this" Amy gave Sonic a small kiss on the cheek.

Sonic was stunned and blushed red in his face.

"A-A-Amy…..uh…why?" Sonic stammered.

"Sorry, I didn't know what came over me. But all these years I was in love with you, Sonic. Every time I try to show you my feelings you always run away. And it made me become…..a self-proclaimed girlfriend" Amy gave a sigh after what she said, "So in your eyes I'm not worth you heart" She turns away from Sonic.

"Ames, that's not true. You are my heart for me. It's just…..I'm afraid of confessing. Every time when Eggman or other enemies are around they would know my weakness" Sonic turns her around.

"By taking me as a hostage?" Amy guessed.

"Yes and a relationship is hard to keep safe" Sonic said, "Even though I do have feelings for you. Maybe have a great future with you, get married, have our junior kids follow our footsteps" He teased.

"Oh really?" That's my dream" Amy said.

Then the hedgehogs closed in, "But you know we're still young. I would be so pissed if another male hedgehog stole your heart" Sonic growled lowly.

"Sonic, I'm a big strong girl and my heart is yours. I'll summon my hammer and bash them hard on the head" Amy said.

"Yes but not like that. Boys like feisty girls" Sonic reminded her.

"But my temper can scare them, even you" Amy teased him.

"Hilarious but your temper makes you look cute to me and the boys" Sonic smirked.

"Aww…you're making me blush" Amy giggled.

Then the two hedgehogs saw a shooting star, "I wish for a peaceful future" Amy said.

"Me too. But it gets boring when there's no hero work" Sonic said.

"A hero needs an opponent" Amy said.

"Yes but I sure hope Eggman retires soon" Sonic said.

"He's like over 50 or 55" Amy said.

"And really out of shape" Sonic said.

"Guess what he needs? DIET! HAHAHAHAHA!" Amy laughed.

"Funny, Ames. Man, I really need more food in my belly. My hunger is begging for more" Sonic said.

"Let's have some delicious dessert. My special cake" Amy said.

"Sure thing, Ames" Sonic said and they got off the roof to have some dessert.

Once inside they each had a slice of chocolate cake, "If I get hyper, whack me in the head" Sonic teased.

"Oh I will" Amy teased back.

"Just don't whack me hard with that hammer of yours" Sonic said, eating his cake.

"I won't" Amy said.

"I wonder why you care about me a lot" Sonic chuckled.

"Because since the day you saved me for the first time made me feel that way. All the years I've done everything to be at your side and even win your heart. Though despite my immature obsession, it also made me know the real you. You're selfless, brave and yeah, cocky" Amy said.

Sonic held her hand softly, "That is so kind of you to say, Ames" Sonic said.

Amy smiles warmly and took his hand, "Sonikku, no matter what I will always love you" Amy said.

"My hero" Sonic teased by flickering his eyes like a cute girl.

"Sonikku!" Amy giggled.

"And I love you as a pretty rose and as a teammate" Sonic said.

"And you're still like the wind" Amy said.

Then they closed in and shared their first real kiss. Sonic's heart beat with love as he and Amy shared their first kiss. He accidently fell off the chair while Amy fell on top of him while kissing.

Then they pulled apart, "Well, that felt good" Sonic said but noticed that Amy is on top of him, "No, no, no! Don't you dare laugh at what position we are, young lady"

"Uh…..maybe we should wait some time" Amy blushed.

"Agreed" Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonikku. Why do you have to be so handsome and cocky every time" Amy teased while she gets off of him.

"Because I love joking around" Sonic said.

"Aww….you" Amy smiled warmly again at her now boyfriend.

"Oh, Ames. Why do you have to be so cute and strong every time?" Sonic teased back.

"Because I am" Amy said.

From that day on, Amy's wish of having Sonic as her boyfriend became true. They even fought together more often even with Tails and Knuckles against Eggman and other threats; now that the Phantom Ruby has been destroyed for good.

Eventually the two hedgehogs would get married and get a family of their own; even sharing stories about their past battles against Eggman and their adventures. The wind and the rose lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
